Syakesan
|-|Sal= |-|Sea of Death= |-|Human form= Summary Syakesan/'Sal' (しゃけさん) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of the employees of the court, close to Uomihime. He is the elder twin brother of Samekichi, and is the son of Old. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-A, possibly High 3-A Name: Syakesan (Japanese nickname), Sal (English nickname), true name is unknown Origin: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Male Age: Centuries of yeals old Classification: White Shark, Ambassador of the Sea of Death Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Melted the moon), likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Macrocosmic level (Considerably more powerful than Mogekos, a single Mogeko can destroy the Mogeko Castle, this one having multiple stars in it, considerably more powerful than Mogekos, a single Mogeko can destroy the Mogeko Castle, which has multiple stars in it, and is stated to be infinite in size) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Immeasurable (Comparable to Wadanohara) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should scale to his travel speed, able to react to magic equal to his) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Macrocosmic level Durability: At least Moon level, likely Multi-Solar System level, possibly High Macrocosmic level (Can tank Wadanohara's) Stamina: High (Can fight even while fatally injured) Range: At least Planetary (Affected the moon from Earth) Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shapeshifting and Blood Manipulation (Can change to a human form or grow arms on his body as well as having blood drip from his eyes), Corruption, Corrosion Inducement, Reality Warping and Necromancy (Type 3, Corrupted the upper part of the sea, which lifted up the dead and warped reality, opening eyes and raising arms from the water), Immortality (Types 1, 6 and 7, was searched for centuries, everyone in the sea of death is already dead and fatally injured but fully functional), Mind Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Corrupted Wadanohara and made her go to the Sea of Death's side, corrupted Fukami and made him kill his friends), Perception Manipulation (Made the Moon melt and made it drip through the clouds), BFR (Sent Wadanohara to a sealed place), Self-Sustenance (As a shark, he can breathe underwater), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Induced a curse to Wadanohara that erased her memories, if she learned the truth, she would die), Power Absorption (Made a ring to absorb all of Wadanohara's magic), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Even humans can resist these effects, so she should scale to Shinya who tanked a stab from Yonaka) |-|With the Sacred Sword= Resurrection (Resurrected Mikotsuhime), Power Nullification (Can remove seals with it), Higher-Dimensional Existence (As the Sacred Sword was made by the Sea King, which is a God, Gods exist in a higher plane of existence) |-|Wadanohara's magic= Explosion Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Power Absorption, Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Summoning, Restoration and Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Purification (Spiritual Healing), Flight, Invisibility, Mind Reading, Teleportation, Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure, Intangibility and Immortality (Immaterial, Type 7), Telepathy, Sealing, Pain Inducement, Movement Nullification, Intelligence Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3), Confusion Inducement, Blindness Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Surprise Inducement, Attack Negation and Resurrection Standard Equipment: Power-Absorbing Ring, Sacred Sword Intelligence: Genius (He is a master manipulator, tricked the Blue Sea and the Totsusa Kingdom, easily manipulated Wadanohara and Samekichi for, hid for centuries and was never discovered) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Animal Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Blood Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Explosion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Purification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users